Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 5
Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 5 (alternately titled MW5) is the (fictional) fifth installment in the Call of Duty series. Like Black Ops II, it will take place in the future, but it alternates between the MW3 universe, the Black Ops universe and the MW5 universe in the form of flashbacks. In this sense, it's a crossover of two of the previous games. Story The story is told through the eyes of John Price, now retired, age 72 (he was born in 1957) in 2029 London, England. The first 1\3 of the game takes place during the 1960s, during the events of Black Ops. The later 2\3 of the game takes place in 2016, during the events of MW3. The last half of the game takes place in the year 2029 (similar to Black Ops II, which takes place in 2025) New York City, New York. Like Black Ops II, it's played in "sandbox style"; killing a major character will not fail the mission, but change the direction the campaign will take completely. Failing\completing objectives will lead to the same thing. In the 1960s portions of the game, players control Frank Woods and then Alex Mason and they are in control of their adventures in that portion of the game. The storylines between the two characters alternate between each other. But in levels where Woods and Mason are together, two players can play as each character. The 2016 portion of the game takes place immediately after the chemical strike in London. Players play as Marcus Burns (you remember him from Mind the Gap, right?) and they have to rescue as many civilians as possible by evacuating them into buildings\giving gas masks. They later have to fight off many Inner Circle soldiers. Eventually, they have to fight the man behind the chemical strike, a man named General Anton Sobolov. First, they chase him down, then they crash his getaway car and Marcus fights him (through QTEs, short for quick-time events) and eventually kills him. The endings here vary: #Not rescuing civilians results in a new objective: rescue fellow soldiers. #Rescuing only half of the civilians required results in the rest of the civilians dying and failing the objective, but the mission still carries on as normal. The boss fight between Burns and Sobolov has varied endings too. These are as follows: #Not pressing the QTEs at all (including the final one) will cause Sobolov to kill Burns by slamming his head repeatedly into a taxi cab until he dies. #Pressing all the QTEs will result in the opposite of ending #1; Sobolov gets his own head smashed into a taxi cab repeatedly.. #Getting all the buttons in the 1\2 of the QTE, but not the 2\3 half will result in Sobolov to pin Burns to a pickup truck and beat him until Wallcroft saves him by clubbing him to death with the butt of his MP5 suppressed w\holographic sight and then a crowbar. #Getting all the buttons correct in the QTE will result in Burns killing Sobolov. The mission then moves on to Anton Fedorov's story during the mission Turbulence and alternates between his and Andrei Harkov's POV (point of view). As before, the mission's events vary depending on the player's actions, as follows: *If the player screws up trying to save Alena Vorshevsky in the cargo hold while playing as Anton Fedorov, Cmdr. Leonid Pudovkin will kill the soldier instead. If he\she succeeds, Alena will run for the President like she does in the actual MW3 game. *If the player, playing as Andrei Harkov, ''doesn't ''open the door to the Mi8 (the one where Makarov is hiding) Anton Fedorov (now an NPC) will open the door and Makarov will kill him instead. A QTE starts where Andrei fights the Inner Circle that are scripted to kill everyone else in the real game. Pressing all the QTE buttons correctly will save the President. Screwing up will allow Makarov to kill Harkov and kidnap the President like in MW3. *If the Mi8 is shot down (unlike Turbulence, there are RPGs in the level to shoot down the chopper containing Makarov), a cutscene plays where Vladimir Makarov is seen climbing out of the wreckage and, once he sees Harkov, says, "You got me," before attempting to shoot Harkov, but his Five-Seven is empty and another QTE starts where Harkov fights Makarov, only for Makarov to repeatedly smash his head into the door of a GAZ-2975 before dragging him toward the Russian President as a "butchered cow" before Pudovkin shoots him, allowing Harkov to break free. A final QTE button appears and getting this one correct result in Harkov grabbing Makarov and smashing him into a rock, giving him a concussion. Screwing up will kill Harkov and Pudovkin escapes with the President (the above will not happen if the chopper lands). *If the player kills all hijackers aboard the plane, he has an (optional) chance to break into the cockpit. Not going to the cockpit will result in the plane crashing as in MW3. Taking the chance causes the plane to crash in a different location. The game then progresses to an alternate version of the level Goalpost, playing not as Frost (though he's on the level), but as Delta Force soldier Sergeant Sarah Burns, Marcus' older sister. If the player does ''not ''get inside the tank, Frost will do it instead and a new objective appears: PROTECT FROST! If Frost dies, someone else will take over and the mission will take over as normal. If the player does get inside the tank, Frost will be given the objective to protect him (this section can be played with two players). The game progresses to the altered finale of MW3: KILLING MAKAROV! If the player doesn't grab onto the rebar once the restaurant falls, Yuri will catch him and help him up, erasing the injury. If the player does, Yuri will be injured just like in MW3. Another altered scene is the fight scene with Makarov, which (like in MW3) is in the form of QTEs. These vary too: *Pressing all the QTE buttons will cause Price to kill Makarov the exact same way he does in MW3. *Not pressing the QTE buttons will cause Price to just smash Makarov through the roof (without wrapping the cord around his neck) and he falls to his death. *Pressing some, but not all the QTE buttons will result in Price beating Makarov and then shooting him to death with his own weapon. After this, the 2029 portion of the game rolls around. Set in New York City, North Korea has invaded the United States of America and New York is their prime target, intending to bring Communism to the United States. In this portion of the campaign, the protagonist is...Derek "Frost" Westbrook. He's 30 years old and he is the new commanding officer of Task Force 141, who has some new members. They include Nikolai (the dude from MW3), Sgt. Sarah Burns (from Goalpost), and Marcus Burns (from the Mind the Gap mission). In this section of the game, the player gets to give orders to his\her teammates (similar to Black Ops II) in order to complete the mission. The platyer battles through the streets of New York, hijacks a North Korean submarine, shoots down several fighter planes, and chases down the leader\mastermind of the entire invasion of the United States, General Jeon Chwa. Another sandbox moment appears here: *The player is pursuing the General in a car. Shooting the car with a PKP Pecheneg will cause it to explode. *Not shooting the car, but shooting the tires will cause it to crash, causing another QTE: #Pressing all the buttons will cause Frost to beat the General to death with a fallen street sign. #Not pressing all the buttons will kill Frost and the General will die of his own wounds during the fight. #Pressing some-but not all-the buttons will cause Frost to overpower the General and kill him, though he gets clobbered so much that he dies from his wounds. Either way, both endings conclude the game. Trivia *This is the first game to involve North Korea attacking the United States. *This is also the first game where Price is retired. Gallery Weapons G36A2.png|G36 300px-Mossberg 500AL.jpg|Mossberg 500 230px-Weapon ksg large.png|KSG-12 Veactor.jpg Type2017.jpg Type2019.jpg M16a5.jpg M5.jpg Xm8.jpg Category:Infinity Ward Category:Activision Category:Raven Software Category:Beenox Category:Vicarious Visions Category:High Moon Studios